Remember Me?
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Moved to A Realistic Fairytale! Plot and summary is still pretty the same, but better! D
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I was just reading a SasuSaku fic and it inspired me to make this one. Enjoy. Here is another gift for making my stories pretty popular.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Past_

___________________

"_What happened?" The 5 year old Sasuke asked as he looked down at the crying 4 year old Sakura._

"_P-people k-keep m-making f-fun of m-my forehead." Sakura answered. Sasuke let out a determined face._

"_We'll see about that. The next time someone makes fun of you, I'll teach them a lesson." Sasuke declared._

"_Y-you don't h-have to." Sakura said as she wiped her tears away to face the boy._

"_I don't have to but I want to! I'll protect you with my life. I'll be your hero!" Sasuke said. "But every hero has their strengths and weaknesses. Your happiness will be my strength." Sasuke helped Sakura up. "And your tears will be my weakness. So stop crying ok?"_

"_Ok!" Sakura said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much! No one was this nice to me before!"_

"_You're welcome!" Sasuke said as he hugged her back._

25 year old Sakura continued to wander around the streets of Konoha. An hour passed and Sakura still hasn't found a job available. She just moved in Konoha and decided to quit her old job as waitress in a Chinese restaurant. Sakura took her cell phone out of her pocket and called her friend Hinata.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura. How's your job hunting?" Hinata asked. She and Sakura were best friends that met in a laundry mat three years ago. Hinata was dating a guy named Naruto Uzumaki and decided to work as his step-brother's cooperation as a reporter. So she didn't have problems moving to Konoha.

"Terrible. I can't find any job available." Sakura answered.

'Maybe you can work here in the Uchiha Corp as a secretary. Uchiha-san just fired his secretary yesterday and is looking for another one." Hinata suggested.

"I don't know Hinata. The Uchiha Corps are very high class." Sakura said.

"You'll do great Sakura. I would love to work with you and you're very smart and responsible. You're perfect." Hinata complimented. Sakura thought about it for a while and smiled.

"Okay I guess I'll give it a shot." Sakura said. "Oh and thanks for letting me stay in the Hyuuga compound. Once I find a job, you guys can have the compound to yourselves again. I owe you one Hinata."

"You don't have to owe me Sakura. The Hyuugas are already rich and I'm just glad to help." Hinata said.

*Meanwhile*

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to his door to see Naruto walking towards him.

"Hinata told me that a friend of hers wants to get a job here as your secretary. She's on her way here." Naruto said.

"Fine. Just tell me when she's here." Sasuke said as he continued typing something in the computer.

"Oh and Amaya's here." Naruto added.

"What does she want?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto answered. "Here she comes. Good luck."

*****

"Here you go." Sakura handed the money to the cab driver and exited the cab. She looked at the building in front of her and stared at it in awe. The Uchiha Corp. was enormous. It was colored in silver and hold a lot of windows. 'I can't believe these buildings are around the world!' Sakura thought.

*****

'My gosh there are so many floors! I could get lost in this place' Sakura thought as she wandered through the hallways of the great Uchiha Corp. 'It will take me a while to memorize the entire place.' Her thoughts drowned her which caused her to bump into a girl.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I was in deep thought." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright. I was in deep thought too." The girl apologized as well. The girl observed Sakura and her face brightened. "Oh my gosh that is a really cute outfit!" Sakura was wearing a mini black strap dress with white stripes. She was also wearing red high heels.

"Thank you. Your outfit is very pretty." Sakura complimented. The girl was wearing white high heels, a purple tube dress with a big brown belt with gemstones, colorful pearl necklaces, and golden bracelets in each wrist.

"Well thank you very much. My name's Amaya Uchiha." Amaya introduced. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wow you're really Amaya Uchiha. You're one of the top three singers in the world. And you're also one of the top models in the world. I didn't know you were so young." Sakura said.

"I'm not that young I'm just 17. Looks like people just like my talents." Amaya said. "I don't think I've seen you before. Mind addressing yourself?"

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura introduced as she shook hands with Amaya. "Do you know where Mr. Uchiha's office is? I'm applying as a job as his secretary."

"Wow, another one applying for that job. "Mr. Uchiha" happens to be my brother Sasuke. I was at his office earlier today to pay him a visit and he just told me to leave. Geez and you think you get credited for being nice." Amaya said.

"Sasuke-san is your brother?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, but I didn't know that until 5 years ago I found out I was an adopted child in America and my real parents ran into my step-parents. My real parents took me to Japan after taking a blood test to make sure I was their child and took me away from my step-parents cuz my step-parents was about to put me in adoption just because they were bankrupt." Amaya explained. "My real parents told me that when I was a baby, someone kidnapped me from the hospital and took me to America. My parents never found out who did it though."

"Well that was sad. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Well despite the fact that I was kidnapped and adopted, I had a pretty good life. I love my friends, my step-parents, my real parents, and my brothers and my job is doing me very well." Amaya explained. "Sasuke isn't exactly a happy person and I don't really know why. He turned down every single person who tried out for the job. He isn't exactly that nice either. Are you sure you still want to try out for the job?"

"Sure why not? I'm pretty sure I can handle him and I really need a job." Sakura answered.

"Ok then but if he turns you down, you could work for me. Your body and fashion sense is perfect for modeling and your voice is very smooth and good-to-hear. You can be an older me." Amaya said as she gave Sakura a card. "My brother's office is on the very top floor of this building. His office's door has his name on it and is to the right if you come out of the elevator. You can't miss it."

"Thank you so much." Sakura said as Amaya started walking away.

"Good luck"

________________________

Thank you for enjoying my stories people! And I hope you like this very first chapter. More will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples ^^. I'm really glad you all like my story so far. So I decided to make a new chapter quickly. Thank you.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

____________________

"Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura repeated as she searched for the right door. After three more doors passed by, she finally found the door she's looking for. "All right Sakura, do your best." Before she went inside, she looked at the name on the door. 'Sasuke, he sounds familiar.'

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

Sakura nervously opened the door to see a man working on his computer. He looked a year older than Sakura. He had onyx eyes and jet black hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt, black pants, and shorts. He was very attractive. Sakura looked at him in awe. 'Why do I feel happy all of the sudden like I have always wanted to see him. Why does it feel like I have met him before?'

Sasuke looked up from his computer and stared at the girl in awe. 'I have seen her before I know it. But why do I feel like I've found what I've been looking for?' "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced. "I'm here to apply for a job as your secretary."

"I see." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him nervously.

"I've already finished college, I'm a very hard worker and—"

"You're hired. You can start tomorrow at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late." Sasuke interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought there would be an interview or something." Sakura said.

"Do you want the job or not?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I do. Thank you sir." Sakura thanked as Sasuke walked towards her.

"Since you'll be my secretary, you're the only one I can trust and rely on. Can you handle that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Then let me show you around. I don't want you to get lost and I want you to know what you're doing. Follow me." Sasuke said as Sakura followed him. Unnoticed, Naruto was watching the entire thing.

*****

"Thank you for giving me your time to give me a tour. The Uchiha industries are very impressive." Sakura thanked.

"You're welcome Mrs. Haruno." Sasuke said.

"Oh I'm not married sir." Sakura said. "I'm actually still single."

"I see." Sasuke said. "Where do you live Miss Haruno?"

"I live with my friend Hinata Hyuuga, your employee. I promise to pay her back the money I owe her after I buy my own apartment." Sakura answered.

"You may stay with me if you want. You don't have to pay me anything." Sasuke suggested. "I can also give you the extra job of being my personal assistant, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind sir. I would love to work as your personal assistant." Sakura said.

"So it's settled, I'll give Hinata a break for working so she could help you move your stuff to my house. I'll hire some movers to help you as well." Sasuke said.

"Thank you sir, I'll tell Hinata right away." Sakura thanked and bowed as she walked away. 'Personal assistant? Staying with him? It's too sudden but oh well.'

*****

"Secretary? Personal assistant? Don't you think it's too much and too fast for a person you didn't even bother interviewing?" Naruto asked. It was their break and Naruto and Sasuke decided to have lunch in a coffee shop. "You even gave her a tour. That's the job you always tell me to do after you **interview** them."

"I decided to be nicer that's all." Sasuke said as he sipped his coffee. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Sasuke I could but that. The way you kicked your own little sister out of your office really shows it." Naruto said sarcastically.

"She's annoying." Sasuke said and took a sip of his coffee. Naruto looked at him with concern.

"There's something about her isn't there?" Naruto asked before he took a sip at his coffee.

"Who Amaya?" Sasuke asked.

"No, that woman, Sakura Haruno." Naruto answered. Sasuke widened his eyes and put his coffee down.

"Off course not, I just hired her." Sasuke lied. He knew there was something about that woman that makes him feel so complete. All his life he acted like something from him has been taken away. Since then, he wasn't exactly nice and happy. He always knew life really wasn't fair, but he always felt the urge to look for something. Ever since he met that woman, he felt like a kid who got his stolen teddy bear back. In the inside, he kinda felt happy. Well off course, Naruto noticed. Naruto may be naïve, but he was not stupid.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. We've been best friends since middle school. We've trusted each other since middle school." Naruto started. "I gotta admit, I kinda like that woman. I feel like there's something good about her. Well off course, Hinata's still the girl for me. Maybe Sakura has something good for you Sasuke. You'll never know." Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"I **do** know." Sasuke started. "When she came to my office, I felt like I finally got what I've been looking for. She makes me feel complete somehow, well at least half, but I don't feel like getting rid of her anytime soon."

*****

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff Hinata. I really appreciate it." Sakura thanked.

"You're welcome Sakura. And besides, I've never seen Sasuke's house before. I bet it's really big." Hinata said. The two were riding in a limo driven by Sasuke's hired drivers. When the car stopped, the two girls stepped out of the limo and stared in awe.

Sasuke lived in an island! And his house couldn't even be mentioned as a house or a mansion. It was huge. The building was white and there were a lot of windows. The ocean glittered as the sun colored its surroundings with bright light. (If you guys watched Iron Man and seen his "house", Sasuke's "house" is mostly like that.)

"Sakura you are so lucky!" Hinata said. "I've never been this surprised since I first saw the Uchiha Corp!"

"This place is amazing." Sakura awed.

"Come this way if you please ladies. I shall show you the room Ms. Haruno will be staying." The butler, Ken, said. He then walked away with the ladies following him.

*****

"Enjoy your stay Ms. Haruno. Your items have already been placed inside your room. Do you need help with anything else?" Ken asked.

"No thank you sir. Hinata can help me." Sakura said.

"Then I shall be going now." Ken said. "And please, call me Ken." Then he walked away.

Hinata and Sakura once again stared in awe. Sakura's room was huge. The walls and furniture were painted bright orange and brown. The floors were light brown and wooden. The bed was queen-sized with many pillows. There were glass door which showed the ocean view. The bathroom had a lot of fancy-looking stuff in there. (I'll just let your imaginations roam for this one.) The closet had more room than Sakura has a lot of clothes.

"It's official Sakura, you are the luckiest girl I the world." Hinata complimented. Sakura giggled.

"Well I am pretty lucky." Sakura said with an unfamiliar smile to Hinata.

"Wow Sakura, I never seen you smile like that." Hinata started.

"I don't know. The place I'm staying in really made my day, but I also feel like something else made me feel so… complete." Sakura said. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what it is Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know maybe it—no." Sakura said.

"What is it? What do you think?" Hinata asked. "C'mon Sakura, you know you can tell me."

"I-I had the feeling when I first saw…Sasuke. His name sounds familiar somehow." Sakura answered. Hinata giggled.

"Off course he is. His family is a family of perfect! They're known around the world. You even see him in billboards when you ride the bus." Hinata said.

"Maybe, but it's not the same. I mean it's like I have been with him before, like he's been in my childhood." Sakura said.

"I don't think that's possible Sakura. You lived in Hana. Sasuke lived in Konoha in his entire life." Hinata informed.

"Well the thing is, I used to live in Konoha. Then my family moved to Hana for a better life. They said we left after I fully agreed with them without complaining." Sakura explained. "I wonder why I agreed in the first place."

"So why did you really go back to Konoha? I know it's not because of job hunting, cause Hana has a lot of jobs available. Hana was a wonderful place to live, why did you decide to go back to Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"To find that missing part of my life," Sakura answered. "That's the entire reason why I came back to Konoha because I know I left it here in Konoha."

"So how is Sasuke able to make you feel like you found it?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked down and looked at the ocean.

"I really don't know." Sakura answered. She then smiled at Hinata and said, "C'mon Hinata! Let's fix my stuff."

______________________

You like? Hope you do. Reviews will be very appreciating. Thank you for reading ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Wassup people!!!! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

______________________________________

*knock knock*

Sakura opened her door and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there in front of her.

"Hello Ms. Haruno" Sasuke greeted.

"Hello sir" Sakura greeted back.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was once again surprised by Sasuke.

"No sir." Sakura answered.

"Good then do you mind having dinner with me in 8:00?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought about it for a while. She was somehow happy and eager, but she had to know what's going on.

"I would love to sir, but do you mind me asking what the occasion is?" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled and smiled.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, but I'll try. In meetings like this, you and I can "hang out" and take a break from work, since we're both going to have a lot of work to do. And if necessary, we can talk about certain things about work needed to be known." Sasuke explained.

"Well then I accept. I heard you have very marvelous cooks." Sakura said. Sasuke once again chuckled.

"Ms. Haruno, you may have not known, but we're having dinner in a restaurant." Sasuke said.

"Oh ok then." Sakura said and mentally scratched her head. "I guess I better get ready."

"Very well, I'll pick you up from your room at 8." Sasuke said as he started walked away.

"Oh but wait sir!" Sakura called. Sasuke turned around to face her.

"What is it Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just want to know who's going to be in the dinner. I want to show them my greatest respect." Sakura wondered. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Ms. Haruno, you sure are a very clueless person, not to be offensive though, the meeting is only with **you **and **me**." Sasuke answered. Sakura slightly blushed at the thought of herself and her boss having a dinner together. It's like a date. "Any more questions?"

"W-well I was wondering if this meeting would be a d-date." Sakura asked.

"Well since we're going to have a dinner alone, we "hang out" alone, we talk about work alone, and talk a lot alone, then yes, it would be definitely be what people call "a date"." Sasuke answered. He smirked when he saw Sakura's blush get deeper.

"Then that would be all thank you sir." Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled as he walked away.

"I'll see you at 8 Miss Haruno."

Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was still 6. She then started taking deep breaths as she closed the door.

"I wonder what to wear." Sakura said to herself. "This is all too fast. It's still the day I got accepted as Sir Sasuke's secretary **and **personal assistant. Time goes fast."

____________________________

"A date?! Man Sasuke don't you think you're taking this too fast? You just met her 7!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke fixed some files in Sasuke's office. Sasuke just grunted in response. "You didn't do all this to your last secretary. And you were in love with her." Sasuke shot a glare at him. "You remember her, don't you Sasuke? You remember Karin."

"Don't remind me of her! She means nothing to me!" Sasuke seethed. He really hated his last secretary. Feeling regret, he used to fall in love with Karin. She was beautiful, smart, and talented. She seemed to be very nice. However, it all fell apart in the day before the marriage between Karin and Sasuke. Sasuke overheard her on the phone with her friend Ami on the phone.

"_I gotta tell you Ami, being with Sasuke is pure genius." Karin started on the phone. Sasuke was walking by but heard Karin's voice and his name so he decided to eavesdrop. "He's so sweet, kind, handsome, and naïve! I can't believe he actually believed I love him!" Sasuke widen his eyes as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Man, either he's that stupid or I'm really a good actress. Once I marry him, I am going to have so much money. I'll even prove my __**ex-boyfriend**__ Suigetsu that I've finally moved on with my life without him. Or maybe if he keeps up that famous and rich aquatic company, apologizes, and tells me he still loves me, I'll dump Sasuke and be happy with him. If not, I'll just have some fun with Sasuke."_

_Sasuke can feel himself break in the inside. He really thought what he had with Karin was special. Looks like things will be different from now on. Sasuke clenched his fists._

"_I'll just see you at my wedding Ami. I want you to film it and send it to Suigetsu. Tell him he has a chance with me if he's smart. I'll see you there hun, bye." Karin said and hung up._

"_Wedding's not gonna happen." Sasuke said as he walked towards Karin, hands still clenched. Karin jumped in surprise._

"_Sasuke! Hehe when did you get here?" Karin asked nervously._

"_I heard everything you said Karin. The weddings off and you're fired." Sasuke declared._

"_What?! NO! I mean what about the love we shared?" Karin asked._

"_There's no point of marrying me if you don't even love me. All you cared about was my looks and money. And besides, your ogling can get very annoying." Sasuke said. "I can't believe you Karin. After all we've been through, I thought we had something special. Get out of my building and never come back in my sight again."  
Karin just grunted and stomped away._

"Relax Sasuke, she's gone now. Thank goodness, I was right. She was never the woman for you Sasuke, I know it when I see it." Naruto said. "But that woman, Sakura Haruno, I can feel it in my heart she is the woman for you. I can already tell by how you talk about her and look after you talk or see her. Maybe she is the one you've been looking for."

"Hn, maybe." Sasuke said.

"Well I gotta go. I got a date with Hinata and I promised her out date will be in her favorite place, the zoo. She really loves animals." Naruto said as he started walking away. "Bye and good luck in your date."

*****

'Wonder where I should take Sakura tonight. Maybe after dinner, I can take her to the Konoha Bridge. I heard it's one of the most beautiful places to go to.' Sasuke thought as he walked towards his room.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke grunted and stopped. He knew that voice all the time. He turned around to see his little sister, Amaya, walking towards him. She had the same innocent smile three years ago before she does something he didn't like. "What do you want Amaya?" Sasuke asked. "Hurry up I go

"I heard you got a new secretary, a new personal assistant, and it's the same person. And that person is the woman you're going on a date with tonight." Amaya said. Sasuke widen his eyes and glared at her. "The woman's Sakura Haruno isn't it?"

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto told me. When it comes to Naruto and blackmail, it's not very hard to get information like that." Amaya answered. Sasuke gave her a mean look. Clever, that's what she is. Sasuke cursed himself from being known to this girl.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I about to ask you if we can hang out as brother and sister and watch movies today at my house. But it turns out you already have plans tonight."Amaya said.

"Why don't you ever ask Itachi? You can also find a boyfriend. Why can't you go with both?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I choose not to, and besides, I want to hang out with you." Amaya answered. Sasuke sighed.

"Look, I'm a grown up now and I don't really have time to hang out with you. And besides you have a job, two of them actually. Aren't you supposed to be focused on your jobs?" Sasuke asked.

"I am focused on my jobs, but I take breaks to do whatever I want. Just like what you're doing right now." Amaya answered.

"This date is a meeting Amaya. I'm gonna discuss work with Sakura as well. It's not just a date. And besides I—"

"I get it Sasuke. You choose not to." Amaya interrupted and walked away.

"Amaya" Sasuke said. He shook his head and said, "I'll fix this later, but for now, I gotta be ready for my date with Sakura."

_________________________

You like? Hope so. More will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi guys! Here's the next chappy ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

__________________________

'Ugh what do I wear?!' Sakura said as she searched through her closet. Sakura knew if it was an ordinary meeting, she wouldn't really mind, but a meeting with Sasuke changes everything. Sakura was freaking out. She couldn't find the perfect outfit to wear. She even dared to wear make-up to look better. Sakura sighed in frustration.

*knock knock*

Sakura walked towards the door and opened it. She was surprised to see the person standing in front of her. It was Amaya.

"Hey Sakura, I see you were not only lucky enough to get the secretary job, but you also got to be Sasuke's PA, you get to live with him, and you even got a date with him." Amaya said. Sakura blushed at the last thing she said. "Congratulations Sakura, has anyone ever told you that you are very lucky?"

"A lot actually" Sakura answered. "How do you know all that information?"

"I have sources." Amaya answered. Sakura mouthed an "O". "C'mon Sakura, aren't you gonna get ready with that date of yours with Sasuke?" Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"Well actually I'm having a trouble with that." Sakura answered as she mentally scratched her head. "I have no idea what to wear."

"Good" Amaya said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Cause I'm gonna help you prepare." Sakura widened her eyes.

"Oh no it's okay Ms. Amaya. You don't have to." Sakura said.

"Please just call me Amaya and besides, I want you to look great on your date with my brother. I'm gonna show you how to use your beauty for good causes." Amaya said as she showed her a bag. "Let's get started."

*****

"You look gorgeous, especially with that dress!" Amaya squealed. Sakura looked in the mirror. She looked way more than beautiful. She gasped. She wore a purple tube dress that fades into gentle pink and white gem-stoned show-toe shoes. She wore golden bracelets on each wrist and pearl necklaces. She had slight blue eye shadow and soft pink blush. She wore diamond heart shaped ear rings. She also wore a bright pink lipstick with gloss. Sakura was speechless.

"I know that feeling Sakura but sink it in. This beautiful person standing that you see in the mirror is you." Amaya said.

"A-Amaya I don't know what to say." Sakura said. "Thank you so much! Do you think Sasuke will like it?" Sakura then felt guilty. That would've offended Amaya. Instead, Amaya smiled.

"Off course he would! You look gorgeous! He has to be gay not to notice how beautiful you are!" Amaya complimented. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you so much Amaya!" Sakura thanked. "When should I return the outfit?"

"Keep it. I have a lot more where that came from." Amaya said. "Well I got to go. Sasuke will be here in five minutes and I don't want to intrude. I'll see you another time okay?" Amaya then made herself towards the door.

"Thanks again Amaya." Sakura thanked. Amaya giggled.

"Have fun"

*****

*knock knock*

"Coming" Sakura said as she opened the door. Sasuke stood in front of her with a smile. He wore a tuxedo (A/N: I know it's simple, but I'm not really a boy clothes designer. Sorry for the lack of details but this is all I got.). Sakura awed at the sight. He was beyond handsome.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke complimented. Sakura blushed.

"Thank you sir, you look very nice as well." Sakura complimented.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes sir" Sakura answered. 'This is gonna be great!'

*****

"Here we are Miss Haruno, Artemis Palace." Sasuke said as he showed Sakura a high-class restaurant that almost looks like a real palace. The limo ride was already exciting enough, but a high-class restaurant was too much for her. There were lights everywhere. Everything had that cool Asian half Latin theme on it. People for Valley Parking were everywhere and no one wore simple clothes. Everyone dressed so fancy that Sakura felt out of place. She knew she must've done something good to be so lucky. Working in a Chinese restaurant with a pain-in-the-neck chef and was able to put up with it by acting with so much kindness was so worth it.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. He smirked as he watched Sakura's shocked face.

"I don't know how to describe it." Sakura answered as she gaped at the wonderful place.

"There are a lot of restaurants like this. We are in Ashuka Avenue after all. Ashuka Avenue is mostly a land for rich people." Sasuke explained. Sakura really like what she sees.

"Like you?" Sakura asked like an excited child. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, like me.' Sasuke answered as he offered her an arm. "Let's get in shall we?"

*****

"What would you like Miss Haruno?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from the menu. Sakura was speechless. The food prices are really high. And she thought the Chinese food back in the restaurant was a rip-off. Feeling modest, she searched for the cheapest meal she can find. Noticing her actions, Sasuke set aside his menu.

"Please don't try to be modest Miss Haruno. Pick whatever you like. Ignore the prices, for my pride would be crushed. Do you get what I'm saying Miss Haruno?" Sasuke explained.

"Y-yes Sir" Sakura said. She decided to pick what seemed to be good enough for her. But still feeling a little modest, she just decided on Chicken Alfredo and raspberry iced tea. Sasuke picked chicken fried rice, fried chicken, and also picked raspberry iced tea. (A/N: I tried these foods and they are delicious ^^! And I really can't think up more fancy foods so sorry people.)

"So Miss Haruno" Sasuke started as they waited for the food, "Do you like Konoha so far?"

"Yes sir and a lot have changed." Sakura answered. "I used to live here a long time ago."

"I see." Sasuke said. Somehow, he got excited all of the sudden, but kept his cool. "Have you had any friends here in Konoha?"

"I guess I did, but I don't think I had that much though." Sakura answered. "I don't remember them though."

"So where have you lived after you moved away from Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Hana, my parents decided to send me there to get a better education. They also need to go there for jobs as well." Sakura answered.

"Hana is a very marvelous place to live in don't you agree?" Sasuke asked. Sakura slowly nodded. "Then why did you move back here Miss Haruno?"

"I quitted my old job sir." Sakura answered. "I decided to go here to Konoha to find a good job. My parents wanted to stay in Hana so I promised them I would use my breaks and day-offs to visit or call them." Sakura did quit her job, but she knew she didn't move back to Konoha for a job. She couldn't tell Sasuke the truth. She just couldn't.

"Then why didn't you just find another job in Hana?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because I just felt like I **need** to go back to Konoha for some reason." Sakura honestly answered. Sasuke just nodded. In the inside, he was somehow happy that Sakura moved to Konoha, yet he still didn't know why.

______________________

I hope you guys like my story. Sorry for the lack of details. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of Earth! Sorry it took me long to update. School is so torturous O_O. Well here's the next chapter.

Song Used in the story:

All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_____________________

"May I ask you something sir?" Sakura asked as she looked up from her food.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he continued eating his food.

"Well," Sakura started, "What happened to your old secretary?" Sasuke stopped eating and widened his eyes. He promised himself he would never talk nor think about her ever again. He also didn't want to spread the problem. So he answered the first thing that came up to his mind.

"She died." Sasuke answered. Sasuke mentally slapped himself on the forehead. That was one of the stupidest responses he has ever made. He got to admit though, it's pretty much better than saying the painful truth. Sakura widened her eyes and embarrassingly look down at her food.

"I'm sorry I asked sir." Sakura apologized. Sasuke just nodded and both continued eating their food. In the inside, Sasuke was glad Sakura believed him and decided not to continue talking about the topic.

*****

"So Miss Haruno," Sasuke started as the two waited for desert, "Let's discuss about work shall we?" Sakura looked at him and nodded. She couldn't wait to hear about her jobs. She was probably gonna be very rich working with him. She gets to work with him in the office and at home, but it's really worth it and Sakura doesn't really mind that much. She was always bored.

"As my secretary, you will help me arrange files, set up meetings, and other I would want you to do. And as my PA, you will pretty much do the same thing and help me take care of myself. If you know what I mean." Sasuke explained. He smirked when he saw the modest look on Sakura's face. "Oh don't worry Miss Haruno; I'll try not over-working you."

________________________

"Miss Uchiha?" Horuko, Amaya's assistant called.

"Yes Horuko?" Amaya asked as she prepared herself backstage for her concert tonight. She was dressed up in a red button spaghetti dress, black Capri pants, and white heels. She had her usual jewelry and a white headband. She looked at her assistant.

"Do I look good Horuko?" Amaya asked as she posed herself in front of him. Horuko blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes Miss Uchiha" Horuko answered.

"Just call me Amaya Horuko. I don't want to sound bossy and intimidating to you alright?" Amaya said. Horuko nodded. Amaya sighed and looked at her mirror. "I sure wish Sasuke would come."

"Your wish is granted."

Amaya turned to wear the voice came from and brightened. Coming her way, Sasuke still wore a white polo, black pants, and a red hooded jacket and carried a bouquet of roses. Amaya ran up to him and gave him a tight bear hug. Sasuke slowly hugged her by patting her back.

"Oh Sasuke you came!" Amaya said as she let him go. Sasuke handed her the roses and Amaya squealed. "For me?" Sasuke nodded. "Oh thank you so much Aniki!"

"You're welcome and I'm sorry for yesterday. I had to go on a meeting with Sakura on Artemis Palace." Sasuke said. Amaya raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I should be sorry! I had to barge in your life on the wrong time all the time! I had to barge in your part of your life when you're finally going to get a better person to love you! I gotta tell you Sasuke, you sure know how to do it." Amaya said. Sasuke pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we both are pretty sure Karin wasn't right for you." Amaya started as Sasuke sadly looked down. "But Sakura is different! I know I only known for like a day, but I have really great judges of character and I know Sakura is the right one for you. I swear Sasuke, I always** knew** that Karin wasn't the right one for you and I know right now that Sakura is. Now let yourself understand that and let her know." Sasuke looked at his little sister and smiled.

"Sakura is nothing but a co-worker to me Amaya. I don't know you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"Oh don't deny it Aniki. Hiring without interviewing, another good job offer, and a date all in one day, you don't want to get rid of her!" Amaya said as a light blush crawled up Sasuke's cheeks.

"It's just like you said Amaya. She seems like a pretty good person so I'm crediting her with it." Sasuke said. Amaya sighed.

"All right Sasuke. If you deny it now, fine. But someday, you know I'll be right. Amaya said and brightened up. "So Sasuke, don't you think Sakura looked beautiful on your date last night?" Sasuke widened his eyes, blushed, and looked away.

"She looked pretty good." Sasuke answered and turned to her. "Really good, exactly good as the fashion sense" Sasuke crossed his arms, "of the great, Amaya Uchiha." Amaya smiled at him.

"Awww that so sweet Sasuke! You actually pay attention to my designs! You know me after all!" Amaya cuddly said. Sasuke frowned.

"So you did fix up Sakura for our meeting last night." Sasuke said. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Sasuke you're my brother! I'll do everything to make you happy because I love you!" Amaya said as she hugged Sasuke, "Rejecting me won't even be halfway to ever destroy that. You should know that Aniki." Amaya said as Sasuke smiled and slowly hugged her back.

"Thanks Amaya. I love you too." Sasuke said. Both of them let go and looked at Horuko that approached them.

"Mi—Amaya, you're about to get on." Horuko said. Amaya smiled.

"Alright, thanks Horuko! I'll be up in just a sec okay?" Amaya said. Horuko nodded and walked away. Amaya turned to her brother.

"Can you stay to watch my concert?" Amaya asked as Sasuke smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

*****

"Hello everyone! How you all doing?!" Amaya asked as the crowd screamed. She smiled and held the microphone as the music started to play.

"This song is dedicated to my brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Amaya announced as the crowd screamed. Sasuke watched from backstage and smiled. Amaya smiled once again and started singing.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold _

_And you needed someone _

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out _

_That when the tide comes _

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_Was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

The audience, including Sasuke, clapped in amazement as Amaya bowed and thanked the audience.

_______________________

You like? Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Everyone knows about school right? The song is copyrighted to whoever owns it. Oh and can guys review and give me suggestions about the new chapter? It would really give me a really great help ^^. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! Summer has finally arrived and I'm still busy, but I'll try working on my stories here too. Just tell me you want more ;-). Now on to the story!

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: The usual

_______________________________________________

"So I guess the taxes are rising up again." Sasuke said as he read the newspaper. It was 7:00 in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura were both up early, but Sakura woke up first. Sakura was pretty nervous and excited at her first day at the jobs. Right now, she's working as Sasuke's PA. She already ate breakfast so she can be prepared to work with Sasuke. As Sasuke sipped his coffee, Sakura fixed his clothes. (A/N: I'm really not good with explaining stuff, but if you watched Ironman and saw Pepper Pots' job, then that's kinda Sakura's job.)

"I checked at the computer like you told me sir. Today, you have four meetings." Sakura told him. Sasuke smiled.

"Are you excited for your jobs Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke asked as he turned to her.

"Oh very sir, I want to prove to you that I am hardworking for this job." Sakura answered. Sasuke turned away.

"You don't have to wake up so early Ms. Haruno. We can have breakfast at the same time. And besides, I have maids here so you don't have to do much work here." Sasuke informed. "You can leave that hardworking attitude of your work at the corp."

"Very well sir." Sakura answered.

*****

"Hello Sakura!" Hinata greeted. Hinata walked up to Sakura at the table where Sakura is sitting.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura greeted as she sipped her coffee.

"So how's your first day at the job?" Hinata asked.

"Tiring, Sasuke wasn't kidding around when he said I'm gonna do a lot of work. Sasuke's nice and all, but he can be very strict. He really takes his job seriously." Sakura answered. Hinata gave her a small smile.

"Well Sasuke was always like that. He's not a bad person, but he really takes his job seriously. You may have a lot of work, but Sasuke works the hardest in the entire corp." Hinata said. "He also turned stressful since the wedding between him and Karin had been cancelled." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Wedding cancelled? Why is it cancelled? And who's Karin anyway?" Sakura asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look.

"No one told you?" Hinata asked. Sakura slowly shook her head.

"Told her about what?"

Hinata and Sakura turned to see a blonde man took a seat in the table. The man turned to Hinata and greeted her. He smiled as he turned to Sakura.

"You must be Miss Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's PA and secretary. Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm like the second boss here and Sasuke's best friend." Naruto introduced as he shook hands with Sakura. "You're really lucky to be friends with my girlfriend. She's the greatest!" Sakura smiled and Hinata blushed.

"I know she is. Without her, I wouldn't have found a job in the first place." Sakura said. "So thanks again Hinata."

"You're welcome." Hinata said.

"So no one told you about what Ms. Haruno?" Naruto asked.

"About this wedding between Mr. Uchiha and this woman Karin" Sakura answered. Naruto frowned.

"Oh so he hasn't told you about that?" Naruto asked. "Did he ever tell you anything about a secretary we had before we had you?"

"Um yes, I asked him about the former secretary and he told me that she died." Sakura answered.

*****

"She died?" Naruto asked as he continued to laugh in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a mean look. "Oh c'mon Sasuke! You could do better than that!"

"I know I can but I just chose not to." Sasuke said as he continued to type something in his computer. Naruto's laughter slowly turned into chuckling as leaned at his desk.

"Why not just tell her the truth? Everyone in the corp. already knows. Why hide it from the soon-to-be closest person in the corp. besides me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm tired of hearing the truth! Saying it isn't exactly pleasant you know." Sasuke answered. "And besides, that wench is gone already so why are we still talking about her?!"

"Easy man the language" Naruto said. "And I think you already know that even if her body is gone, the pain she gave you is still in your heart. But I don't think that's gonna matter to you for long." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Sakura gonna fix that for you." Naruto answered as he got a mint from Sasuke's mint basket.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're falling for her. And soon, you two would marry, have children, and live happily ever after." Naruto answered as he put the mint in his mouth. Sasuke scowled.

"Why do you people keep saying that? Even Amaya says the same thing!" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled.

"Because" Naruto started, "you two just found what you two have been looking for all these years."

*****

"Excuse me"

People in the corp. gasped and stepped aside. Some showed scared faces, and some showed angry. As Hinata came from the hall, she gasped and hid as the red-haired woman reached the front desk.

"I'm looking for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." The red-haired woman asked. She wore a short gray dress that reached up to her mid thighs, she wore a decent much of make-up, and wore glasses that showed her superior attitude. The woman in the desk narrowed her eyes with fear and anger.

"A-and who d-do you t-think you are t-to ask for Mr. U-uchiha?" The woman in the desk asked. The red-haired woman smirked.

"None other than the Karin"

__________________________________________

Sorry I didn't upload for so long. Everyone knows about school. Hope you like the chapter ;-).


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got distracted by this website……Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ANIME Naruto.

_______________________

"B-but Mr. U-Uchiha banned you from here." The woman in the desk said. Karin smirked.

"Well why don't I talk to your little boss first. I'm here to remind him about the contract."

*****

"Um sir" Sakura called as she stuck her head inside Sasuke's office. Sasuke looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Yes Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke called.

"There's a woman here that says she needs to talk to you." Sakura answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got up from his desk.

"And who might be that woman?" Sasuke asked.

"Me"

Sasuke widened his eyes and felt pain once again struck his chest. He knew that voice, Karin. He hesitantly watched as the woman pushed Sakura out of the doorway and let herself in. She winked and smirked at Sasuke as Sasuke just glared at her. Sakura felt the tension in the room and excused herself, but Sasuke stopped her.

"No Sakura, stay here." Sasuke ordered. Sakura meekly nodded and retreated from the door. Karin looked at Sakura and gave her a mean look.

"Who is this woman Sasuke?" Karin asked.

"She my new secretary." Sasuke answered. "She has the right to come here, unlike you." Karin put her hands on her hips and smirked at him once more.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Karin said as she pointed at Sakura, "That woman may be your new secretary, but she doesn't have a contract does she?" Sasuke glared at her. Sakura watched in the sidelines, not wanting to interrupt.

"No she doesn't" Sasuke answered, "but why does that matter to you?" Sakura looked at Karin and waited for an answer.

"Because you have a contract with me. Don't tell me you forgot about it?" Karin stated. Sasuke widened his eyes and covered them with shadows. He completely forgot about the contract since the two started dating. Karin pointed at Sakura and said, "You there, you're his secretary. You should know."

"A Contract?" Sakura asked.

"Yes a contract. A contract about my work with him as his secretary, your job." Karin told her. Sakura looked at her with disbelief.

"That can't be true. Mr. Uchiha told me you were dead." Sakura said. Sasuke sweat dropped and hid his face more. Karin laughed and smirked.

"He told you I died? My Sasuke, you really do want me gone." Karin said. "You told your little secretary here I died so she would be too sad to even ask what my name was." Karin looked at her and said, "Well my name is Karin, Sasuke's old secretary." She looked at Sasuke and smirked, "And I'm also Sasuke's soon-to-be wife." Sasuke looked at her with anger and hit his desk with his fist.

"Nonsense! I cancelled our wedding, fired you, and banned you from this building! You are not my wife!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura became frightened and took a step back.

"Well honey, I got news for you." Karin started as she pulled a contract out of her pocket and showed it to him. "This contract states that I'm your secretary for four more months, meaning this pink-haired secretary is fired." Sakura gasped and sadly looked down. Sasuke scowled and growled as Karin continued to smirk. "And here's another news for you sweetie." Karin neared Sasuke and patted her tummy. "I'm pregnant with YOUR child."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura gasped and put her hand on her mouth.

"You heard me right Sasuke. You're my husband." Karin said.

*****

"I can't believe that little witch! She's so despicable!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke are in Sasuke's office an hour after Karin. Everyone in the corp. heard the news and decided not to discuss it with anyone else, including Sasuke. Sasuke made a fist and slammed it on the desk.

"I can't believe this is happening." Sasuke said, "How could I be so stupid?" Naruto sighed and sympathetically look at his best friend.

"You're not stupid Sasuke. Who knew that woman turned out to be Miss Cruella?" Naruto said. He looked out the window and said, "That woman is up to something. I know it." He then looked at Sasuke. "Why can't you just reject the contract and just pay the fee?" Sasuke sadly looked down.

"If I didn't fulfill the contract, I would have to hand over the entire company to her. That was a deal I made with her back then cause I……UGH!" Sasuke answered as he rubbed his temples.

"It's ok man. I understand." Naruto said. Naruto then widened his eyes and asked, "Wait a minute! If she's secretary, doesn't it cause Sakura to lose her job?"

"Sakura may no longer be secretary, but she's still my PA. She still lives with me and there's no way I'm going to let her go." Sasuke answered.

______________________________

Sorry I had to stop the chapter here. Don't know what else to write. Anyways, I'll try uploading the next chapter soon. Hope you like the chapter.

________________________________

As a treat, I'll type up extras for the story:

Me: Good episode everyone. You all did a good job.

Amaya: Why can't I be in this episode?

Me: Idk what u would say.

Amaya: I should have a part where I get to kick Karin's ***!

Karin: Hey!

Me: I don't think it's a good thing to write about……

Amaya: But she's tearing Sasuke and Sakura apart!

Karin: It's acting!

Me: lol


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! School is starting to get harder so I might not have time to post new stories. I'll just post this chapter since so many people like it.

________________________________

"But what are you going to do with Karin?! Don't tell me you're just going to suddenly forget about what she's done to you?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked in the halls of Sasuke's mansion.

"Off course I'm not going to forget what that witch has done to me, but I'll have to deal with her because of that stupid contract." Sasuke answered.

"You are aware that Karin said you were her—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke said.

"So is Sakura still your PA?" Naruto asked.

"Off course she is. I'm getting rid on her first day of the job." Sasuke answered.

"Then why did Hinata said that Sakura is moving back to the Hyuuga compound?" Naruto asked. Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and looked at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Hinata said since Sakura was getting fired from being your secretary and quitting being your PA, she's moving out of your mansion." Naruto answered. "Hinata said she was going to help Sakura pack her stuff after work…..huh? Hey Sasuke where are you going?!" Sasuke ran away and was out of sight to answer Naruto's question.

____________________________________

"Sakura!" Sasuke called as he knocked on Sakura's door. After a few seconds, Sakura opened the door with Hinata behind her putting Sakura's clothes in a box.

"Yes sir?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Why are you packing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked anxious as she put an arm on her elbow.

"Well since I'm no longer able to work with I—"

"Sakura when you were told that you were no longer my secretary, that doesn't mean you're fired as my PA." Sasuke explained.

"I-I know sir." Sakura said.

"Then why are you packing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Well sir I….just don't feel like working for you anymore." Sakura answered. Deep down, she knew she was lying.

"What are you talking about what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura" Hinata started, "I thought you were quitting because Karin—"

"Hinata!" Sakura interrupted while giving her a pleading look. Sasuke eyed Sakura suspiciously.

"Sakura what about Karin?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing sir" Sakura lied.

"Don't lie to me please Sakura just tell me." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a sad look.

_It's been 15 minutes since Karin's meeting with Sasuke and everything was tense. Trying to chill, Sakura went to the lounge and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Just before she took a sip from it, Karin appeared in front of her and knocked it on the ground._

"_Huh?" Sakura asked as she looked at her puddle of coffee on the floor. She looked at Karin and saw that she was glaring at her. Since no one else was in the lounge, Sakura started to become afraid._

"_Listen honey and listen well. I know about your TA job with Sasuke." Karin started. "Since you're new, I'll give you a warning." Sakura gulped. "Sasuke's going to be my husband and I'm not going to allow you to stand in my way."_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Sakura dared to ask. Karin snickered._

"_Oh please do I have to spell it out for you?" Karin asked, "I know about how you got your little miracle on your little "interview" with Sasuke. You have something about Sasuke that seems like a threat to me, and I'm not going to let it stand in my way between me and Sasuke. So if I were you, you'd better quit."_

"_B-but why?" Sakura asked._

"_Because if you don't, I'm going to make your life so miserable it will be like hell on Earth for you." Karin answered as she started to leave the room. "So you better make the right choice."_

"That witch" Sasuke said as he gritted his teeth and made a fist.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Sakura said as she turned to continue packing, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Stop packing, you're not going anywhere." Sasuke said as he continued dragging her.

"W-where are we going sir?" Sakura asked.

"My room, I'm going to do something before it's too late." Sasuke answered.

__________________________

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked as she was handed a paper.

"A contract, sign it and you're going nowhere." Sasuke answered, "That is, if you want to remain here." Sasuke handed her a pen as Sakura stared at him.

"But sir, what about Ka—"

"I'll deal with her." Sasuke answered. "What matters is what you want, not her." Sakura looked at him, and then at the contract. She felt fear and confusion at the same time. She read the contract and was surprised. If she signed it, she would never willingly quit.

"S-sir about the contract…" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the words her finger was pointing at and smirked.

"That's right Miss Haruno, sign it, and you're only getting rid of me when I want you to." Sasuke answered.

"B-but why sir?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was starting to get impatient. He wanted Sakura to sign it already. He doesn't want Sakura to leave. Before he knew it, he was nearing her, then stopped to place his lips gently on hers. Sakura was shocked and couldn't register what was happening. Sasuke is getting married, Sasuke's going to have a kid or kids someday and yet, here he was stealing a kiss from her. At first she felt wrong, but the sensation filled her as she found herself kissing him back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until realization struck Sasuke as he pulled away.

"S-Sakura I-I'm so sorry I…." Sasuke apologized with a blush. Deep down, he felt the same way. He too enjoyed the moment, but at the same time knew it was wrong yet felt so right.

"I-it's okay sir." Sakura said with a deeper blush than Sasuke. Sasuke coughed a deep cough in embarrassment and looked at her.

"So…will you take the job?" Sasuke asked with anxiety. His anxiety turned into happiness and relief when he saw the pen in Sakura's hand move on the slightly crumpled paper.

______________________________

Well I gotta think up some new ideas cause I just ran out O.o Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it!

**BLOOOOPERS!!!!**

"_But what are you going to do with Karin?! Don't tell me you're just g_**blehblah?" Naruto and everyone else on the set started laughing as Naruto held his stomach on the floor.**

"**What the heck's "Just gblehblah?" I asked as everyone else continued laughing.**

"**Great vocabulary Naruto!" Amaya yelled from the behind the cameras.**

"**I-I a-aham sorry it just c-came to m-mah mind!" Naruto said as he continued laughing.**

**********

_The kiss lasted for a few seconds until realization struck Sasuke as he pulled away. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and said nothing._

"**Well?" Sakura asked as Sasuke hid his face in his hands.**

"**I-I'm sorry I forgot my line!" Sasuke said as he hid his face in the crook of Sakura's neck as everyone started laughing.**

"**What happened Sasuke? Speechless after kissing your own girlfriend?" Naruto asked from the rest of the group outside the set who was laughing their behinds off.**

"**It's ok Sasuke its okay." Sakura chuckled as she patted Sasuke on the back.**

**__________________________**

**BEHIND THE SCENES TO THE CAST!**

"**Remember Me ****is such a romantic show. "Amaya started. "It's just great I love the acting and I love the rest of the actors and actresses."**

"_Oh don't deny it Aniki. Hiring without interviewing, another good job offer, and a date all in one day, you don't want to get rid of her!" Amaya said as a light blush crawled up Sasuke's cheeks._

"**Acting as the villain is really fun." Karin said, "It gives that thrill to act all mean and evil but at the same time being nice outside the cameras. I love the cast, especially Sakura."**

"_Wedding cancelled? Why is it cancelled? And who's Karin anyway?" Sakura asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look._

"_No one told you?" Hinata asked. Sakura slowly shook her head._

"_Told her about what?"_

"**She's a great actress, she's pretty, she's funny, she's nice, and she's like one of my best friends now. It's really great." Karin said.**

***********

"**See this is my buddy Saki!" Karin said as she put and arm around Sakura as Sakura did the same.**

"**Yeah we are like bffs right now we both crazy." Sakura said as the two girls laughed.**

************

"**Starring a romance story wasn't exactly what I'll put myself through to be in. Naruto, Karin, Sakura, and some new actors and actresses were going to be there and they wanted me to be in it too." Sasuke started.**

"_As my secretary, you will help me arrange files, set up meetings, and other I would want you to do. And as my PA, you will pretty much do the same thing and help me take care of myself. If you know what I mean." Sasuke explained. He smirked when he saw the modest look on Sakura's face. "Oh don't worry Miss Haruno; I'll try not over-working you."_

"**It didn't surprise me that Sakura wanted to be in it, but once I found out that Sakura would be playing a part where her character kisses and falls in love with her childhood friend, I cannot just lay on the couch watching Sakura offer her lips to another guy so I said to her "Sakura, if you're just going to end up kissing another guy in a romance show, then it would rather be me."**

**__________________________________**

**Want to see more of the story, behind the scenes, cast and more? Comment me here on and tell me you want it all. As you read through the chapters, you can see the casts' bloopers, behind the scenes, special moments, and other stuff that can leave you laughing, crying, or whatever your heart wants to feel. **

**Ideas will be great as well. Hurry, I got school and if you want more, you really have to tell me so if you do, you know what to do ;)**


	9. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Just in case you guys didn't see it in my profile (where all the updates are located),

Remember Me? has been revised to a new story A Realistic Fairytale.

Don't worry the best of Remember Me? will be in the new story, but better =D

Keep reading my fellow readers! Oh, and don't be scared if you guys see that the story has a lot of words.

Every word leads to every perfection I plan to write on every part of the story.

Thank you guys SO MUCH for the support!

Love yah guys! And please keep reading and reviewing.

It will mean a lot to your fellow writer here =')


End file.
